


Words Fail. - A Camp Camp one-shot

by Blossem12



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: No shipping, This is sad im sorry folks, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossem12/pseuds/Blossem12
Summary: What if the sticks didn't fall on David and he just left Max in the rain. What was going on in Max's head, did he blame himself?So while listening to Dear Evan Hansen I had the thought of Max thinking of the song "words fail" The italicized words are lyrics (except for the ones used singularly )





	Words Fail. - A Camp Camp one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> So while listening to Dear Evan Hansen I had the thought of Max thinking of the song "words fail" The italicized words are lyrics (except for the ones used singularly )
> 
> This is my first AO3 work and it's not the best thing I've ever written! this is my first attempt at a story with less dialogue (as you see there is none)

Max watched as the no longer enthusiastic man had stood up and began to walk away. 

_I never meant to make it such a mess_  

He just stood there, eyes wide open trying to process the fact that he finally broke David. So why wasn’t Max happy? 

_I never thought that it would go this far  
So I just stand here sorry_

As the counselor walked by Max could see his red face, tears staining it along with the rain making it more of a depressing scene. Max reached out his hand but quickly put it back. The ten-year-old felt powerless, he couldn't just fix things like how he could at Preston's play. 

_Searching for something to say  
Something to say_

He opened his mouth but not one sound came out, his throat was dry. This wasn't how it was meant to go. Max felt his own tears rising up, his eyes now burning with them, he was furious. David was making this  ** _his_**  fault, 

_Words fail, words fail_  
_There’s nothing I can say_  


Deep down Max knew he did this. He campaigned so hard to get David to suffer and cry. He opened his mouth once more, his throat burning from not being able to let anything out. One word would make him feel better but he couldn't do it. His old motives of getting David to suffer finally made sense as Max sat alone in the rain. 

He wanted David to suffer  _like him._ Because then no one would see how helpless Max was cause David cries too.

_No, I’d rather pretend I’m something better than_  
_These broken parts_  
 _Pretend I’m something other than_  
 _This mess that I am_  
 _‘Cause then I don’t have to look at it_  
 _And no one gets to look at it_  
 _No, no one can really see_

Max sat, rethinking every thing he had done and slowly getting more frustrated at himself, he was a dick. He made a man break just because he had the one thing that Max wanted more than anything.

**_Happiness_ **


End file.
